1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a straight line cutting and/or groove machine for moving material webs, and more particularly for moving corrugated paper webs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Smaller and smaller operations are carried out by corrugated paper installations for a format with shorter running times, that is to say, higher working speeds. Accordingly, shorter and shorter changeover times are required for the tools for straight line cutting and/or groove machines which form a component part of such a corrugated paper installation. Straight line cutting and/or groove machines according to German Pat. No. DE-PS 2 250 125, published Apr. 25, 1974, reach mean changeover times of about 10 seconds in the case of a simple arrangement. This is too long for a modern corrugated paper installation. In order to be able to realize shorter changeover times, it is becoming more and more common to set up two straight line cutting and/or groove machines in succession in a so-called tandem-arrangement. While one machine is in operation, the tools of the other machine are positioned for the succeeding operation.
When format change is to be effected, the upper and lower tools of the machine in operation are removed and simultaneously the positioned tools of the second machine are engaged. The required changeover time from one machine to the other amounts to about 1 second in this case. The machine according to said German Pat. No. DE-PS 2 250 125 is too expensive for use in the tandem arrangement, since each tool has its own drive spindle, and a drive motor, and an actual value transmitter and evaluation electronics are assigned to each tool pair.
machine is
Another straight line cutting and/or groove machine is known according to German Pat. No. DE-PS 2 142 117, published Mar. 2, 1972. A gripping arrangement is used for positioning. The tool bodies are moved by a moving carriage for the purpose of positioning and the gripping device releases the tool body actually to be positioned. If all tool bodies are moved, they are pneumatically or hydraulically braced on the tool shaft. The disadvantage of the aforementioned machine is that considerable dimensional differences occur in the movement operation thereof, especially when affixing the tool body because the tool bodies are very short in relation to the shaft diameter and thus are difficult to adjust when they get the slightest bit dirty.
This invention focuses on improving the machine disclosed in the aforementioned patents while maintaining the separation of the guide shafts and the drive shafts in such a way that the high expenditure of adjustment units is avoided.